Caballeros
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Eggsy y Charlie se quedan solos en el baño?


Voltee mi mirada encontrándome con sus ojos claros clavados en mí pelvis, tan pronto notó que lo descubrí escondió su mirada entre las baldosas del piso, actuando con falsa normalidad. No era la primera vez que sentía su mirada furtiva clavada en mí. En un principio me hice el desentendido al no saber si sus miradas eran de desprecio o de deseo. Pero ahora que su mirada recorría mi mojada desnudes, no cabía duda, él me deseaba. Él volteó a verme de nuevo al sentir que yo no había dejarlo de verlo. Tan pronto ocurrió, le lance un giño y le brindé una sonrisa, entre seductora y arrogante. Él se sorprendió, no esperaba que mi reacción al descubrirlo fuera esa, pero pronto se recuperó y respondió a mi sonrisa con una igual, o posiblemente más arrogante.

El resto del tiempo que pasamos bajo el chorro del agua no dejamos de lanzarnos miradas, recorriendo cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, en medio de la vista ciega de nuestros compañeros. Me gustó su cuerpo, ligeramente delgado pero atlético y fuerte, y si sus bellos ojos o su anguloso rostro no fueran suficiente, en su vientre se dibujaba tenuemente las marcas de sus músculos abdominales. Pero por la forma en la que me veía pude deducir el gustó que sentía yo por él no se comparaba con el que él sentía por mí.

Conforme iban terminando de bañarse, uno a uno, los chicos se fue yendo a los banquillos a vestirse. Él fue el último en unírseles. Yo continué bajó la ducha, esperando, era obvio para mí que él estaba haciendo tiempo para que ellos se fueran y nos quedarnos solos a los dos.

"Adelántense", dijo él, mientras se secaba el cabello, al ver que el resto de los chicos sólo estaban esperando a que terminara para irse de de ahí, "En un momento los alcanzo".

Yo cerré la llave del agua.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó uno de ellos mirándome con desprecio al acercarme a la banca por mi toalla.

"Sí", dijo él riéndose de mí con falso despreció, mientras yo secaba mi cuerpo.

Tan pronto nos quedamos solos nuestras miradas se volvieron a juntar con una especie de magnetismo indescriptible. No sé si era mi imaginación pero creo tuve la sensación que nuestros latidos eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban en todo el lugar. Llevados por ese misterioso magnetismo nuestros labios se juntaron y comenzamos una lucha que ninguno de la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

"¿Entonces quieres probar el sabor de la nobleza?", preguntó

No me dio tiempo de contestar, me tomó de los hombros y me dirigió a la banca, recostándome bocabajo a lo largo de la misma. Él se sentó en ella en medio de mis piernas. Comenzó a empujar su miembro dentro de mí haciéndose camino dentro en mis entrañas. Cuando estuvo dentro no espero más tiempo y comenzó a moverse con brutalidad. Mientras él se aferraba con fuerza a mis caderas, tuve que sujetarme a la banca sobre mi cabeza para no resbalar de ella.

"¿Te gusta vago?", preguntaba atacando fuertemente mis entrañas.

Yo comprimía mis mandíbulas con fuerza para no darle gusto y que algún sonido saliera de mí. No recibir de él algún gestó de afecto o amabilidad. Él sólo me estaba usando para satisfacer sus deseos.

"Esto querías ¿no? Disfruta de todo poder de un noble", decía orgulloso él.

Él continuó hasta no pudo más y, sin informarme al menos, estalló dentro de mí.

"Al menos los de tu clase tienen buenos culos", dijo saliendo de mí y poniéndose de pie, "¿Sabes? Ya que nunca serás un Kingsman tal vez puedas ser mi puta. Te pagaré bien".

"¿Adónde vas?", pregunté tomándolo de la muñeca.

Él se sorprendió.

"Ahora me toca a mí", dije.

Con delicadeza y firmeza hice que se inclinara en el banco, dejando su trasero expuesto. Él, aunque en un principio ofreció resistencia, se dejó llevar. Tras de él me arrodille y abrí sus glúteos exhibiendo su pálido orificio. Yo lo tenía muy claro, lo trataría de manera opuesta a como él me trató a mí. Así que primero di largos lengüetazos para adueñarme de aquella zona. Luego alterné azarosamente movimientos rítmicos de mi lengua con apasionados besos de mi boca. Pude sentirlo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gemir. Yo, a diferencia de él fui delicado. No tenía prisa, me tomé mi tiempo para trabajar la zona.

Luego ensalivé un dedo y poco a poco, con movimientos circulares fui abriéndome camino en él. Cuando pude alcanzar su próstata no pudo resistirse y comenzó a lanzar fuertes respiraciones casi parecidas a gemidos de placer. Continué trabajando la zona hasta que consideré que era el tiempo adecuado.

"¿Estás listo?", pregunté para confirmar. Él movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Entonces me levanté y con delicadeza comencé a adentrarme en él. Abriéndome camino lentamente hasta alcanzar su máxima profundidad. Esperé un tiempo para que él se acostumbrara. Tiempo que no desperdicié. Lo puse de pié y. mientras besaba su cuello. recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo. Mis manos vagaron por sus muslos, su vientre, su pecho, una y otra vez. Luego mi mano derecha bajó a su miembro y comencé a bombearlo con movimientos circulares, mi izquierda siguió explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La presión con la que sus entrañas comprimía mi miembro se había disuelto. Entendí que el momento había llegado.

"Voy a empezar", susurré a su oído mientras puse mis manos en su cintura. El asintió con la cabeza.

Comencé a moverme con un vaivén suave y profundo, mi mano volvió a trabajar en la estimulación de su miembro. Él tuvo que agacharse para sujetarse de la banca, cuando mi bombeó fue aumentando de velocidad e intensidad. Con el tiempo terminamos poseídos en un frenesí de placer sin importarnos otra cosa que no fuera nuestra mutua satisfacción.

Él fue el primero en alcanzar el clímax. Lo noté por las fuertes palpitaciones de su miembro y el fluido que escurrió por mi mano.

"Estoy por llegar", advertí, un par de minutos después. Él no dijo nada así que continué hasta que alcancé mi clímax, expulsando mi esencia dentro de él.

Me quedé por un momento abrazado a su vientre y con mi cuerpo descansando sobre su espalda. Creo que a él no le gustó porque de inmediato se separó de mí y comenzó a vestirse.

"Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?", dijo él, recobrando su postura arrogante.

"Sí", dije, "¿Pero se volverá a repetir?".

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo, dándome la espalda y saliendo de ahí.

"Eggsy no será de la nobleza pero, aun en estas citaciones, muestra su caballerosidad ¿no lo crees Merlín?", dijo orgulloso Galahad viendo en la pantalla a Eggsy, vistiéndose, después de que Charlie saliera del baño y lo dejara solo.

"¿De todo lo que acabas de ver es lo único que llamó tú atención?", preguntó Merlín.

"Obviamente no", dijo Galahad, "Disfruté cada cosa que los chicos hicieron pero Eggsy no deja de ser mi recomendado".

"Espero que no hayas recomendado al muchacho por un mero interés sexual", advirtió Merlín.

"Me ofendes Merlín. Has visto su desempeño y sabes que no es por eso".

"Pero te gusta ¿no?".

"Es un muchacho guapo", dijo Galahad levantando sus hombros.

"¿Eso significa que sí?", preguntó Merlín.

"Sí, sabes que me gustan así, pero jamás me atrevería a cruzar la línea. Sería poco profesional de mí parte".

"Sí, muy poco profesional".

"No es el primer muchacho que ha pasado por esta institución y nunca he sobrepasado la línea con ninguno. Esta vez no será la excepción".

"Está bien", dijo conforme Merlín, levantándose de su asiento a lado de la cama de Galahad, "Me disculparás tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Espero que te haya gustado el espectáculo".

"Me conoces muy bien y sabes que sí", dijo Galahad recostado en su cama, "Muchas gracias".

"¡Que te mejores!", dijo Merlín al borde de la puerta.

"¡Espera!", ordenó Galahad, "Si se repite…".

"Sí, yo te mostraré el video y si tienes suerte, como hoy, te lo mostraré en vivo", se adelantó a agregar Merlín.

"Gracias amigo. Otro favor ¿podrías enviarme una copia de este video?", preguntó Galahad.

"Pospuesto", dijo Merlín continuando con su camino.


End file.
